


LOVER'S REQUIEM

by Cat_Moon



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: After the events of "36 Hours Till Dawn," Nick finds himself trying to come to term with his feelings for Cody.  It's not thoughts that are on Cody's mind though.  Knowledge of the episode not strictly necessary.





	LOVER'S REQUIEM

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the RT episode, "36 Hours Till Dawn," but the explanation of events is in the story. Heck, I don't remember the episode myself and can still follow the story. LOL. (however I do remember Cody's 'Rambo' stint vividly). Written in the 1980s, when Riptide was on TV. It was a different time, as well, in regards to sexuality. Probably not the greatest, I was young and just started out writing when I did this. So, you've been warned.

It lasted only thirty-six hours in all, but the events of those hours had a profound effect on Nick Ryder. He could remember watching that old sentimental movie, it couldn't have set the mood better. What might have been a routine case--escorting a witness safely to court, turned into a nightmare...tinged with passion. He found himself drawn to Renee St. Clair from the moment he saw her standing there. She was a romantic fantasy escape, complete with the knowledge that the brief encounter held no possibility for a future.

Fate played along and they ended up alone together, on the run from the hitmen her gangster husband had hired to keep her from testifying against him at his trial. As their rapport grew and they'd begun to talk, Nick discovered himself admitting, although not outright to her, the truth he'd been having such trouble facing...he was in love with Cody. Breaking the rules of the game. What had started out as a haven from the horrors of Viet Nam and then continued as loving closeness between best friends, had somehow grown into something much deeper--at least for Nick.

He'd always known he was bisexual and never had any problem with that fact. On the contrary, he felt fortunate in his ability to share love without being limited in his experiences. Always with the belief that he could and would eventually settle down with a good woman. Even if his preference did lean more toward men, he was quite capable of enjoying and loving females. As far as he was concerned, anyone with a choice and brains would opt for a straight life and marriage. Living as a gay man wasn't easy. Why court trouble when you could avoid it?

Cody's was another story. Nick had known from the beginning that Cody was confused, not sure of who he was. His deep desire to 'fit in' with society was a counterpoint to his lifestyle and sexual appetites. It was also clear to Nick that Cody had the potential for more of an inclination toward men than himself, but whether or not he'd ever come to realize that was anyone's guess.

For a time Nick's spirits had lifted, watching Cody, knowing he was predominantly gay and would figure it out for himself one day. But that was before Nick had realized why he was being so hopeful... and so jealous of Cody's girlfriends. His optimistic mood hadn't lasted long, and he found himself frustrated, sensitive, and moody. It had gone further than it should've. He was torn between two worlds and an inescapable fact: his feelings for Cody...

***

Nick was sitting at the table when Cody came down and went over to the coffee pot. He only glanced in Cody's direction briefly, and when he spoke, it was a monotone. "Where's Murray?"

"He went to the cleaners to pick up his suit for the party tonight. He'll be gone for awhile." There was that certain emphasis on the last sentence... Cody poured two cups of coffee, and brought him one. "Wanna talk about it?"

Nick absently played with his spoon. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I see."

Did he imagine that slight hurt in his friend's voice? Cody knew, had known from the start, as usual. And was understandably surprised by Nick's reluctance to talk about it. They were close, could sense each others' moods.

Nick wondered if the inexplicable guilt he felt had anything to do with his reluctance. "I didn't mean..." He sighed. _Yeah, not to mention the real reason I'm upset._   "It was that dumb movie, I guess. Always have been a romantic sucker."

Cody grinned.

Nick couldn't tell whether it was in agreement or disbelief, but he decided to take advantage of the lightened mood. "Not to mention another kind of sucker...anyway, it's too soon. We'll have a nice long talk together when you help me fix up the Mimi."

Cody's eyes changed as if in memory, and Nick could see the hint of violence that he'd glimpsed before, in the chopper after his and Renee's narrow escape from death. It had been a different Cody, almost primitive in his yearning for...revenge?

Cody's eyes softened and he came to sit next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "I'm here, if you need...anything."

The long draining ordeal had sapped his resistance, he leaned against Cody in gratitude.

Cody's arms slipped around him, moving closer in a gesture of comfort. "It's gonna be okay, Nick," he whispered, kissing his cheek lightly.

Under ordinary circumstances, Cody's endearing sweetness would be appreciated, but Nick could feel the tense control in his friend's lean body; a taut wire which craved violent release. He wasn't the only one who'd had a rough night--in reality Cody's may have been worse. Those hours of waiting, not knowing whether Nick was alive or dead. The worry, anxiety and frustration had built up, and the short Rambo stint in the Mimi wasn't enough. Yet Cody would ignore his own needs, offering only gentleness. He knew what form of release Cody needed...and knew suddenly that he wanted to provide it. Whether it was the strange guilt, or self-punishment, he no longer wanted gentleness. Maneuvering the situation, however, would take work.

A strong believer in the direct approach, Nick reached out, turning Cody's head and pulling it toward him until their lips met in a warm and sensuous kiss. The half-expected invading tongue didn't appear, and he realized it wouldn't. That would be against the rules of comfort from a distance. Cody was giving him space--as always--only space wasn't what Nick wanted now.

Abruptly angry with the rules that were messing up his life, he slid his hand up Cody's leg from knee to groin, while his other arm hooked around his waist to keep him from escaping.

Cody responded to the cue, slipping his own hand inside Nick's shirt to caress his chest, and placing small tender kisses on his mouth.

Nick relaxed, welcoming it. Pressing against the growing bulge in Cody's pants, he noted the groan it caused with satisfaction.

Cody pulled away then, with visible effort. "Nick, are you sure..."

He silence the lips with his own and opened his mouth, inviting Cody's tongue to enter. After a few moments of exploration, he pulled back and stared into his lover's eyes. "Don't you want me?"

The words had the desired effect. Cody's eyes burned with barely- leashed passion. "All...you know I do."

With a shiver of anticipation, he rose and walked slowly into their stateroom, aware of the gaze fastened on his ass. He kept his back to Cody, removing his shirt. Waiting.

Cody came up behind him, pulling him back until his ass was resting against the full crotch. "Nick..." lips breathed into his neck.

He turned in the embrace and began to undress his partner. Once he'd gotten rid of the shirt, his hands went to the zipper. As he removed Cody's pants, he slid down with them, taking the swollen cock into his mouth.

Cody shuddered at the first touch, hardening in response. Nick teased, licking up and down the shaft until the man was moving restlessly. When he gave special attention to a particularly sensitive spot, Cody moaned loudly, the tension of the previous hours obviously intensifying all feeling.

Nick released Cody's cock and stood, fixing his lover with a deep, naked gaze. "I need you...love me."

He noted with satisfaction that he'd pushed all the right buttons. Cody was now on automatic, breath harsh and panting, eyes glazed. He was pushed down onto the bed, pants nearly ripped off. He spread his legs invitingly. "Go ahead, I know what you need. Take me."  He waited impatiently while Cody did what needed to be done, rooting around in the drawer for the lube.

Finally Cody entered him, thrusting deep, and he gave himself over to the power. Wrapping his legs around Cody's waist and riding the storm with him, he welcomed the pain, the fury. Masculine unleashed strength possessed him, thrusting in and out more frantically with the approaching climax.

Cody had fucked him before, but it was always a gentle, loving caress, and Nick was more often the dominant one in their physical relationship. Now, under Cody's control, he understood his sudden desire to submit... This was his moment, his surrender to the man he was in love with. An admission that only he understood.

He could feel the desperation in the body over him as the moment became imminent--and wondered if there was a chance for them after all. Was Cody's concern only that of a loving friend, or was it more? Such a fine line between loving and being in love, and even he wasn't sure of the difference, where Cody was concerned.

Cody came convulsively, a yell torn from his throat. He collapsed on top of Nick, face in his neck, spent.

Nick listened to their harsh breathing, enjoying the feel of it where their sweaty chests met. Gradually heartbeats slowed, and reality took on a more sharp edge. He'd come also at one point, but wasn't sure when; the whole thing had already taken on a surreal quality. He rubbed his friend's back lovingly, and felt Cody's breath catch.

Cody moved to lie beside him, hand propped on an elbow. "I couldn't help...you provoked me..."

Nick saw repentance and bewilderment in Cody's eyes, and gave one of his irresistible smiles. "It's okay. Really. It was something I needed, too." His smile widened. "Wasn't half bad, y'know that?" He brushed back a lock of hair from Cody's face, reflecting on the image before him. Looking into that face, he wondered if he could give up women completely for this man. Only time would tell. And would Cody ever be able to get from a man...from Nick, what he could from a woman? Could he hope to meet all his needs?

Cody finally smiled, looking relaxed again. "Well, thanks."

"Thank you." He pulled Cody close for a kiss. When they finally parted, both were smiling.

Cody sighed and began to untangle himself. "Let's get ready for the party."

Nick's smile faded slowly. He watched Cody dressing for a time, then got up and began getting ready himself.

 

the end

 


End file.
